


On One's Knees

by InErosion



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Claws, Explicit Consent, F/F, Glimmer and Bow make a minor appearance, On the captain's chair, Oral Sex, Smut, Teasing, They get caught okay, They have sex in the ship, Throne Sex-ish, Vaginal Fingering, public sex-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InErosion/pseuds/InErosion
Summary: "Catra–"A hushed plea."Aren't I out of your way?" And Catra continues to make her case, now trailing her claws along the creases of Adora's pants."–I'm trying to fly and–"Her claws teasing... "Doesn't Darla do that? It'll be obvious if something goes wrong…"A gasp. The fabric is starting to tear."–w-well still, they could walk in…!""Hm," and a purr, "I don't see a problem with that."orAdora's job is to make sure the ship doesn't accidentally veer off course. It's an important, if not excruciatingly tedious task. But Catra isn't having any of that nonsense.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 41
Kudos: 624





	On One's Knees

Fly the ship, Adora. 

Just fly the ship. 

It would've been a great concept - if it weren't for the fact that _Darla_ flies the ship. 

Adora is hardly part of the equation. 

She should've known something was up when Glimmer assigned them tasks. It was supposed to be about sharing responsibilities, or something of that nature. It sounded great at first! Glimmer and Bow were going to make everyone lunch, and Adora was going to "fly the ship." Basically, a glorified title for monitoring their travel trajectory. 

Yeah, it was fine before.

But it's been over an hour since that conversation.

And Adora is starting to get a sneaking suspicion that maybe Bow and Glimmer aren't cooking after all. 

There isn't much she can do about that though, and she definitely doesn't want to think about it. All she can do is _her task,_ because even if her friends aren't pulling their weight - Adora will. She always does her job.

Despite the fact this is... Really, really tedious.

_Yawn._

… Especially because Darla doesn't make mistakes. There's no reason for her to be here...

_Oh man._

Now she's getting hungry too. 

Adora sits - elbow propped up on the armrest of the command chair, and with her cheek smushed against it her palm. She's almost fallen asleep at least three times. In fact, she's nearly about to doze off again when the sliding doors open.

Her head immediately snaps to rigid attention. _"Wooaahislunchready…?’_

"What, don't you want to see me?" That voice definitely doesn't belong to lunch. 

"Oh hey," Not that it's unwelcome, of course. Adora twists around to see her girlfriend. "Where've you been?" 

Catra wasn't there when Glimmer had rambled on about dividing up jobs. _Lucky._ She looks well rested, happy, and totally without any responsibilities. 

"Here and there." Catra strolls over and leans against the throne-like chair. "So, you're like a _Space Captain_ now, huh? Always going for those promotions."

It'd be nice if she sat in her lap again, that would make things less dull. Adora turns back to face forwards. The view in front of her? Space. Black, empty space. The same view she's had for an hour now.

… So vast in its nothingness, Adora starts to zone out again. 

"Etheria to Adora, come back to me."

Startled back to the present, she looks up at Catra with an apologetic smile. _"Sorry…!_ Aha... It's just, uh, it's been pretty boring here."

"Oh?"

Adora sighs, sinking deep into the chair. "... Yeah, I don't, uh, I don't really know what I'm doing at this point..." Then, embarrassment pushes her a little deeper. "... I'm not sure it matters, either." 

"You don't?" Catra reaches down to trace a rare strand of displaced hair behind Adora's ear. "Well, you're definitely not doing it wrong. I, for one, am very proud of you."

Adora nods with a pleased shudder - just the reaction a certain someone was looking for. Catra ambles to the front of the captain's chair, firmly blocking Adora's view. She's wearing that devilish smirk that's so hard to resist.

"Catra? _Oh-"_

Without warning, Catra sharply presses her knee between Adora's thighs, separating them. "Maybe I can help you." 

Then, she plants her hands on the blonde's shoulders for support. Before Adora can react, her girlfriend is leaning down - breathing warm air directly onto her neck. 

"You need to relax." The whisper is sultry. Tempting.

But Adora still can't see outside, which is her only real job right now! At the very least, let her have that. Even if the job is useless...

 _"...Catra…"_ Adora struggles to make her point. "... I have to...be able to see..."

"Why? I thought what you were doing didn't matter."

"It could…!" What a lie. They both know it. "If something happens-" 

Catra raises an eyebrow "In that case… I'm so sorry I distracted you." Her tone betrays her intent.

Teasing lips brush Adora's pale throat, eliciting a short gasp, but she doesn't kiss the skin before her. Instead, she starts to work down Adora's body. To her collar. Down her chest. She withdraws her knee from between Adora's legs so she can descend onto the floor in front of the throne-like chair, eventually resting her head between her lover's thighs. 

_"Catra–"_ A hushed plea.

"Aren't I out of your way?" And Catra continues to make her case, now trailing her claws along the creases of Adora's pants.

_"–I'm trying to fly and–"_

Her claws teasing... "Doesn't Darla do that? It'll be obvious if something goes wrong…"

A gasp. The fabric is starting to tear. _"–w-well still, they could walk in…!"_

"Hm," and a purr, "I don't see a problem with that." 

"Catra! I'm serious! It's almost lunch!"

At that, the teasing stops.

Adora looks down at the woman practically at her crotch. "Okay," Catra is smirking up at her. "If it bothers you _that much,_ we don't have to."

The blonde exhales a shuddering breath. "Thank you…" 

She forgot how little it took to get to her like this. Dangerous information, frankly.

"Sure."

"Really, Catra–"

"You should know that they're nowhere near close to done, but it's fine." Catra sighs dramatically. 

_For real!?_

"... They aren't?"

"Nope." Then drums her fingers on Adora's thigh, not breaking eye contact. "I came here because Bow told me it might be another hour."

"What???" She's going to sit here and watch this dumb thing for- _"Another hour…!?"_

This confirmation of Adora's prior suspicion sends another pang of hunger to her stomach and forces a groan to her throat. 

"Mm, I think they got distracted." Catra nods earnestly, and starts to rise from her position. "You know, with each other. But I'll leave you to it."

"Wait–"

They stare at each other. Catra, with her smugness. Adora, with her sudden disappointment. A bead of sweat rolls down the blonde's forehead. She's biting her lip. 

Five seconds pass.

Ten.

Fifteen.

Adora releases her lip. "...You're sure they're busy?"

 _"So busy."_

The blonde twitches. "... I…"

"They haven't even started cooking." 

They haven't done anything about food at all… Have they? The strain shows on Adora's face. 

Her girlfriend can tell. "What is it, Adora?" 

_And Catra is right here…_

_Right…_

_There._

She can't get it out. She swallows, then tries again. In the smallest whisper she can manage... "Then it... couldn't hurt..." 

"Couldn't hurt to what?" Catra pierces her claws further into Adora's thigh, just to the point of hurting.

 _"Ffffuu-O-hkay–! **Okay,**_ you got me, let's–"

"Let's?"

 _"–Quickly."_

There's simply no time to waste. It's a scramble. Catra's already working on Adora's lower half - soon, Adora joins her. It's a mess of four hands frantically undoing the belt and pulling down on her pants. Once free, Catra draws the fabric down, bunching ungraciously around Adora's ankles.

"Adora, I want to remind you-" Catra's teeth swiftly tug at the hem of her lover's underwear. "-if you don't keep us on track, we'll be in serious trouble."

It's not a real concern, not with Darla in command. Nevertheless, the teasing has the exact effect Catra was aiming for. Adora's hand quivers on the armrest. "I-I'm trying."

"We'll be lost." Then a low growl. _"Lift your hips."_

Adora obeys to the best of her ability. "I know–"

The panties slowly slide down her white thighs. "And being lost in the middle of nowhere…"

_"Catra…!"_

"Would suck." They join her pants. "So pay attention, and don't mess up." 

Catra can't spread Adora's legs entirely apart - a consequence of the fabric around the blonde's ankles, but that's not going to be an issue. Far enough is far enough. The blonde doesn't have a chance to reply before that tongue rolls directly over her core. Absolutely no foreplay - now she's wildly grasping at both sides of the chair.

Catra pulls away almost immediately. _"Ad-o-ra._ What'd I just say? Pay–"

"More–" Adora's stops clutching the chair with one hand, instead using it grasp her lover's hair, urging her forth again. "Please…!"

"Wow." Catra snickers, but allows herself to be guided back to the blonde's sex. She gazes up into Adora's beautiful face before testing the water - _maybe the ocean_ \- with a dart of her tongue. More slowly this time, to good effect.

A sharp inhale. Adora shivers. 

"Needy." Catra grins before diving back in.

Adora can't stop her head from tilting her head up. She can't stop her eyes rolling back in her head, or the moaning, when her lover dominantly teases her clit and delves into her folds. 

She's used to Catra's skill. How her girlfriend teases her in public. But it's been a long time since she's felt like this. The last time she felt this way was back when they were cadets, trying their best to be silent as everyone else slept. Adora's knees shake - the threat of being found out was always so much more exhilarating. She begins rocking her hips into Catra's tongue, rapidly building and desperate for just that extra bit more.

 _"I'vegotaquestion."_ As if on cue, Catra pulls her mouth away - Adora whines - so her speech isn't obscured, as well as to retract her claws. The blonde barely manages to look back at her lover. 

"It's bugging me."

"H-Huh…?"

"Which is the higher rank, Force Captain or Space Captain?"

The break is a lie. 

"Catr-aAHhnngg…!"

Because two fingers push hard into Adora's core. She writhes uncontrollably. "Careful." Catra scolds and holds her fingers still. "But seriously, what do you think?"

Adora should've seen this coming, it's the oldest trick in the book. She must've fallen for it a dozen times now.

It's always going to work.

She can't offer up a reply, just another cry and desperate jut - a plea for more movement. Catra isn't moving her fingers. It's lucky Bow and Glimmer are at the exact opposite end of the ship. Otherwise, this would be a big problem. 

"I'm asking whether it's you or me, idiot."

The blonde mindlessly grinds her hips down onto Catra's fingers. "C-Catra…!"

"Good answer." With that, her lover finally begins pumping her fingers as far as they can go with measured beats. Every other second results in a lewd whimper or wail. Every thrust, a tighter, slicker reality.

Catra soon dips down to resume teasing with her tongue. Her mouth and fingers work together - _it's the only real cooperation she's ever allowed_ \- urging the inevitable to come. Tighter, and she adds a third furious finger to heighten the pressure inside.

Catra maneuvers her tongue as deftly as possible while Adora begins to unravel, feeling deep into the familiar folds, spilling it into every little bit of Adora she can find. 

"I'm c-close!" Adora's muscles are stiffening. She grips the armrests of the chair so hard her knuckles are turning white as paper. 

Catra pauses her licking– _"Come on, Adora."_ –to snarl, and to commandingly nip Adora's thigh. She can feel her lover tensing inside. She leans forwards, thrusting slower - but more powerfully - past the point of overexertion. Her wrist aches, but fatigue isn't going to win. _"Come for me."_

Catra is going to win. 

_"I need you…!!!"_ Adora suddenly reaches out for Catra's face, grasping her by her cheeks and pulling her up into a kiss. The movement plunges those loving fingers deep inside in the most forceful way thus far. 

It's more than enough. 

Adora desperately moans into Catra's mouth as she comes undone - grip unyielding. The taste of cum mixes in their mouths, passed back and forth. She rolls her hips and squeezes her thighs, all to bury Catra inside her. She feels her mind come and go, lost to the fire raging below. Lost to the flavor of herself inside her mouth.

Eventually, Adora relaxes her body. Her quick breaths turn long, and she holds her comfort closer. Almost a hug. She doesn't want to let her lover go. But despite Adora's weak protest, Catra insists on slipping back down to her pulse. 

"You're a mess." Very true… In more ways than one. "Let me help." A much softer version of Catra's tongue meets Adora's sex, diligently licking up the aftermath. She shudders, it makes her pulse grow again.

If Catra isn't careful, she could start right back up. Adora rests her head on the cold metal behind her, eyes closed as her lover finishes caring for her. Thankfully, Catra never pushes too hard, the throb remains weak - relaxing…

Caring...

For the second time, the sliding door opens - but this time, way too fast. 

"Sorry that took a while! We've got–" Bow enters with a spry jog, but stops short the moment he lays eyes on his two friends. "–oh..."

Catra looks up from between white thighs. Adora peeks from around the flight chair.

Glimmer appears next to Bow, and immediately turns pink. 

"What is it?" Catra asks matter of factly, wiping her mouth. "Did you finally make lunch?"

"Yeah… I was going to… Get you two..."

Adora sinks low in an effort to hide, although it doesn’t work very well.

_Someone help the poor idiot…_

Catra stands up to dust off her outfit, then glances down at her girlfriend with a self satisfied smirk. "That was faster than I thought. Guess you don't have to fly anymore, huh?"

A weak groan comes from the chair. 

Neither Glimmer nor Bow have moved an inch. 

Catra rolls her eyes. "Oh come on, like you weren't just doing it."

Nobody else speaks for a few seconds, until finally, Glimmer timidly clears her throat.

...So… 

"... Lunch?"


End file.
